Unwanted
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: [Tsume x Toboe. Slight, almost invisible Kiba x Toboe] Tsume is cold, Toboe wants to warm him. But Toboe also wants to find somebody who cares for him.


**Unwanted**

**Chapter 1**

**Tsume's Point Of View**

**A/N:** This is my first Wolf's Rain fanfiction and who knows if I'll do another one. This was a very random thing. Um, I hope you guys review nicely. Everytime I write a fanfiction for a new anime, the reviewers are always so different and I hope you guys are nice. And I have not seen the whole series of Wolf's Rain yet. I only have up to DVD 4. Because I hate Adult Swim. 

**-o-**

It was snowing again. 

It's _always_ snowing. And I was cold. 

But I couldn't let anybody else know that. I was the tough one. I never let my guard down or let anybody know how I was feeling. _They_ didn't need to know. It wasn't their business. 

But as always, Toboe had to beg me to keep warm, and fawn over me to make sure I was comfortable. I wasn't. I was cold. But he didn't need to know that. 

" Tsume, you're so cold." Toboe said, his warm hands touching my arm. " Here, let me sleep next to you, I'll try and keep you warm. It's probably the clothes you're wearing. They don't have much insolation do they?" He asked, rubbing his hands on my arm, trying to warm me up. It was working, a little bit. He laid his head on my shoulder. " You haven't been talking to me lately, what's wrong?" 

" Nothing." I said simply. " Stop it." 

" Stop what?" He asked stupidly. 

" Stop trying to warm me, I don't need your help." 

" Why don't you turn into a wolf? You might be warmer that way." 

" I don't want to. Leave me alone." I growled, slapping his hand away. 

" If you think you're benefitting by pushing me away, you're wrong." He said. " I just want to make you feel better and it's all because you have some image to keep." 

" Is that why you ran to Kiba?" I snapped back. 

" That-That's none of your business." He whimpered. " You just never wanted to be affectionate." 

" Because I figured you knew how I was." I said, calming down a little. " Just because we were commited doesn't mean I am going to be all over you." 

" That wasn't what I was asking for. I didn't want you all over me." Toboe said, looking sharply at me, still not letting go of my arm. " I just wanted to know you cared." 

" And I do." I said. " I just don't know how to show it sometimes." 

Toboe looked at me sadly and shook his head. " Well, I'm not commited to Kiba anymore." 

I rolled my eyes. " What happened? He didn't want to give you affection?" 

" No." He said sharply. " It was Cheza." He said simply, squeezing my arm a little tighter. 

" Ah." I nodded. " Figures." 

" I should have seen that coming." Toboe sighed. He paused for a moment, crawling on his knees to the opening of the cave we were in, reaching out to catch some snowflakes on his fingers. " Maybe, I just want somebody to love me since, the one who did, I couldn't protect." 

I couldn't help but sympathize him. 

" Maybe running from person to person isn't the way to go." 

" But then how will I know when it's the special person?" Toboe asked, starting to cry. 

I stood up and walked over next to him and sat down. 

" I don't know. It's not my job to know." I said, not as sharply as it was meant to sound. Toboe looked at me softly, and slowly wrapped his arms around my shoulders. 

" I still love you Tsume." 

" Toboe--" 

Toboe pulled back and kissed me softly, making me fall backwards onto the cave floor. He licked my lips and slowly slid his tongue into my mouth. Where did he learn this stuff? He raced his hands across my chest and down to my hands and laced his and my hands together. He broke the kiss slowly and smiled at me. 

" I-I still love you Tsume." He smiled sadly. 

I didn't know what to say. " Let's go to sleep Toboe." I said with a smile, pulling him up and back into the cave. 

And the next morning, it was snowing again. 

_It was still snowing._

**-o-**

**A/N:** Yay, I don't think that turned out bad. A little hint of Kiba x Toboe there, a lots of Tsume x Toboe there. But I think the problem with this was that I couldn't find a way for Tsume to react. He's not the type at all to just flat out say, "I Love You."...Tsume is a very difficult character to write for shounen-ai fics...but he's hot. 


End file.
